


50 первых поцелуев

by leoriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, Amnesia, F/M, Femdom, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Придушишь и даже не вспомнишь?





	

Десять, девять, восемь.  
Семь, шесть, пять.  
Четыре.   
Три, два, один.   
Когда Зимний Солдат открывает глаза, рядом с ним на кровати лежит молодая женщина.   
Миссия? Цель? Убить? Защитить?   
Рыжие волосы, подтянутое тренированное тело. Потенциально опасна. Не верить ни единому ее слову. А еще она обнимает его — крепко, будто боится отпустить.   
Он осторожно, чтобы не потревожить раньше времени, освобождается от захвата и заменяет его собственным. Фиксирует ее. Еще сонная, она что-то бормочет с улыбкой на лице и тянется за прикосновением.   
— Кто ты? — бесстрастно спрашивает Зимний Солдат. — Если не начнешь говорить, я сломаю тебе шею.   
— Не помнишь?  
— У тебя есть минута, чтобы использовать коды доступа.   
— У меня есть пятнадцать минут прежде, чем ты все вспомнишь, — наконец говорит рыжая. — Кстати, жаль, что мы не в романтической комедии.   
— Ты миссия? Назови код типа Защита.   
Правильный ответ «Как вам будет угодно», но он все еще не определил, пытается ли она его обмануть или просто недоговаривает. Это оставляет место вариантам. Впрочем, если он ошибется, от   
— У меня есть листок, где записаны коды, но я не буду с тобой их использовать.   
— Назови код, — он не испытывает полноценных эмоций, хотя непонятливость миссии вызывает легкую досаду. Убивать ему проще, чем защищать.   
— Не скажу, — она явно себе на уме: думает, что знает лучше него, как делать его работу. Таких защищать сплошная морока. — Как тебя зовут?   
— Ты знаешь, — приходит к неожиданному выводу Солдат. Она должна знать, раз легла с ним в постель — если только это не умелая инсценировка. наказания это не спасет.   
— Да, знаю, — говорит женщина. — Меня зовут Наташа, а тебя — Джеймс.   
— Назови код.  
— Другие зовут тебя иначе, — ее голос звучит странно, ему пока не доступны эмоции в данном спектре, — но я зову тебя Джеймс. Красивое имя.   
Она отвлекает внимание. Что если она не задание, не миссия, а враг. Или награда. Он не помнит, чтобы его «награждали», но у нее ладная фигура, гладкая кожа, сильные руки и ноги. Кажется, таких принято считать привлекательными.   
Иногда ему давали напарника или напарницу. Это было допустимо, только следовало использовать протокол «Союзник». Он не запоминал их имен, но чувствовал, как они всегда боялись его. Бояться — правильно.   
Судя по тому, как бьется ее сердце, Наташа не боится. Или умело скрывает свой страх.   
— Кэп говорит, что я должна прекратить это делать. Обычно ты с ним соглашаешься, но к ночи мне удается тебя переубедить. Ты упрямый.   
— Я следую командам, — возражает Зимний Солдат.   
— Спроси у меня что-нибудь, Джеймс? Я вижу, что ты немного растерян.   
Ни миссии, ни куратору нельзя задавать вопросов, на которые они не могут ответить.   
Лучше вообще не открывать рта — от этого одни проблемы и беспорядок в голове (лица, голоса, обрывки воспоминаний), и все же приходится приспосабливаться к обстановке. Зимний Солдат известен короткой памятью, но от него ждут, что он вспомнит ровно то, что от него требуется для выполнения задачи: никому не нужно тупое оружие.   
Если подождать определенный промежуток времени, последние команды действительно встанут на место. Цель придает смысл, а смысл означает порядок. Он может часами просидеть в засаде, но это утреннее ожидание самое мучительное.  
Подумав, он убирает руку от ее горла: нужна всего-то пара секунд, чтобы ее задушить.   
— Почему ты не боишься?   
— А ты бы боялся, если бы каждую ночь с кем-нибудь засыпал? Если бы вы с ним дрались плечом к плечу?   
— Назови код.   
Наташа прижимается к нему, ведет пальцем по той линии, где металл переходит в плоть. Это приятно и немного щекотно. Странно. Ее прикосновения не похожи на техническую проверку или досужее любопытство. Тогда зачем? Нет команд, завязанных на тактильный контакт.   
Она толкает его на кровать, оказываясь сверху, но это сомнительное преимущество, потому что в следующую секунду Зимний Солдат снова хватает ее за горло.   
— Трам-вай, — сипло шепчет она. Не то. Есть другое слово, и это команда, он чуть ослабляет хватку, давая ей возможность сказать. — Капуста. Шорох. Ли-ло-вый.   
— Это бессмыслица. Не код.   
Она улыбается.   
— Когда ты только учил русский, тебе нравились эти слова.   
— Наташа, — непроизвольно срывается с губ. Имя звучит непривычно, и все же память соотносит его с голосом и лицом. По-прежнему неясно, враг, цель или союзник. Красивая.   
Наташа трется об него бедрами. В ее плавных, осторожных движениях есть что-то смутно знакомое, потому что обычно тело не отзывается на прикосновения.   
Это неправильно — получать удовольствие. Его тело — оружие.   
Находятся и те, кого привлекает оружие, но, если не сопротивляться, все быстро заканчивается: его ценность слишком велика, чтобы надолго выводить из строя. Находятся, и те, кого и это не останавливает, но после обнуления он всегда забывает, а когда снова просыпается, их уже нет.   
Забывать легче.   
— Мы могли бы просто подраться, хочешь? Как вчера.  
Он не помнит вчера. И позавчера. Не помнит ничего, кроме ее имени и прикосновений. Это странно. Программа, должно быть, дала сбой.   
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?   
— Ты держишь меня за горло — тебе решать.   
Зимний Солдат опускает руку, Наташа делает глубокий вдох. Она не отдергивается, когда металлические пальцы задевают сосок — от холода по коже идут мурашки, — и спускаются к животу, пока не находят шрам. Пуля прошла по касательной.   
— Кто в тебя стрелял?   
— Зимний Солдат, — она говорит это так, будто речь о ком-то другом.  
— Он не промахивается.   
Он хочет поправить себя: «я не промахиваюсь», но она обнимает его за плечи, покрывает быстрыми поцелуями лоб, щеки, скулы. Оставляет засос на шее. Хочется поцеловать ее крепко-крепко, пока еще есть время. Пока он еще может решать.  
Наташа уворачивается от поцелуя в губы, поэтому он целует ее за ухом, притягивает ближе, кладет руки на бедра. Прикасаться к ней как после выматывающей миссии подставлять тело под горячую воду. Адреналин уходит, и накатывает приятная, жаркая расслабленность.   
Она приподнимает бедра и садится на его член. Непроизвольно он сжимает пальцы — сильно, наверное, останутся синяки, Наташа не прекращает двигаться. Ее вообще мало что останавливает, ей, кажется, сейчас все равно, вспомнит он или нет. Она запрокидывает вверх голову, речитативом шепчет его имя. Джеймс-Джеймс-Джеймс.   
И он вспоминает. Не имя — цвет. Лиловый. У нее было лиловое платье, когда они познакомились или уже давно были знакомы — очередная миссия, очередная подставная квартира, очередная жертва. Если на ней бы тогда было лиловое платье, он стал бы стрелять?   
Металлической рукой он придерживает ее за бедра, а второй гладит по груди. Ласково. Ей нравится, ей всегда нравилось, когда он так делает. «Наверное, — предположила Наташа. — До того, как ты стал Солдатом, женщины легко теряли от тебя голову».   
Трамвай. Открытое окно. У Наташи был длинный развевающийся на ветру шарф.   
Он целует ее, куда попало, как до этого она целовала его в лицо. Бесцельно, лишь бы поцеловать.   
Играет музыка, Наташа смеется и кидает уличному музыканту монетку. Говорит, на удачу. Говорит, что по набережной проходит столько народу, что на следующий день старик нас и не вспомнит. Нужно бросить монетку. На удачу. Давай загадаем желание, Джеймс?  
Джеймс Барнс бросает монетку, загадывает желание и со стоном кончает, когда Наташа в очередной раз зовет его по имени. Она — кажется, что в изнеможении — падает рядом на кровать, рыжие волосы растрепались, лицо блестит от пота. У нее, как сказал бы пошляк вроде Старка, совершенно «затраханный» вид. Ей мало этого, но, чтобы догадаться, нужно хорошо ее знать.   
Джеймс целует ее плечи, грудь, живот, кладет руку ей между ног. У нее снова сбивается дыхание.   
Это удивительно. Она удивительная, самая лучшая на свете, кажется странным, что каждое утро у него уходит столько времени, чтобы вспомнить. Что он решил спрятаться от этого всего в криокамере. Хотя, возможно, в чем-то он был прав.   
— Я мог сломать тебе шею, — говорит он, когда Наташа уже встала с кровати и начала одеваться. — Это опасно. Однажды я могу…  
— Ммм, придушишь и даже не вспомнишь? — посмеиваясь, спрашивает она. — Если бы я мечтала о яблочном пироге и белом заборчике, то не засыпала бы в обнимку с Зимним Солдатом.   
— Я могу покрасить забор.   
— Думаю, Т’Чалла не оценит твой порыв. А Кэп оторвет мне голову, если опять опоздаем к завтраку.


End file.
